Meigerian
The Meigerian are Shamanistic coyotes that are specialized in the balance of Magic and Nature, the control of the 6 natural Elements being their main ability (as well as Corruption). They live in groups of varying amount of them and some of them are nomads. They seek peace and proper control of nature, as well as honouring the ancient wolves that once, according to legend, were able to control the elements at their will. They were evil once, but that was because they were misunderstood by the other clans. A group of Meigerian known as the Scorchbinders abused their Fire magic and plotted to take over the other clans, unlike the rest of the race that wanted to rather befriend the other wolves. Still, they are not as open as the others, and many things about them remain a mystery. There are 7 Meigerian sub-clans, each specialize in a certain element. Positions/Ranks The Meigerian have several ranks that represent the skill level of magic and whatnot in each Sub-clan. Only few are known. Chieftain Shaman Mage Apprentice The 7 Sub-Clans Landrisers The '''Landrisers '''specialize in Earth magic. They are also miners of the Sacred Canyons. They, in fact live in these caverns, and they have few camps across the plans of the canyon. Scorchbinders The '''Scorchbinders '''are the masters of Fire magic. Their location is unknown, although camps of them have been seen in the Southern Swamplands. They are the traitorous coyotes, and they have been cursed by Myglaeth. Not all Scorchbinders are evil, however. Tiderulers The '''Tiderulers '''are the users of Water magic. Airweavers The '''Airweavers '''are the users of Air magic. Soulcatchers The '''Soulcatchers '''are the strangest Meigerian sub-clan, due to the fact they were blessed with the most dangerous element: Corruption. Stormcallers The '''Stormcallers '''are the users of Lighting magic. Their magic comes in various colours. The typical colour is yellow. Other colours are cyan blue, red, purple, and white. Gardenkeepers The '''Gardenkeepers '''are the users of Nature magic. They live in the Southern Swamplands, but they also like to travel to other places. Coldgazers The '''Coldgazers '''are the users of Ice magic. Living in the Frozen Wasteland, nobody knows much about them. They are the largest of Coyotes, and are violent, vicious, and overprotective of their own kind. They are friends with the Forgotten. They also have a diet of fish and the occasional meat and chicken (obtained from the Dogs every now and then) instead of plants. Origins & HistoryCategory:Wolf Clan Appearance & Traits Meigerian look like thinner, skinnier and more agile wolves. They come in paler and more solid colours, some of them have particular markings, tattoos or even large scars. The average Meigerian is small, about the size of a Hikarai, but a bit smaller. usually being 3 ft to 4 ft from front paw to head and 5 ft to 6 ft from head to tail (not including tail length) Coldgazers, however, are around 4 ft 5 in to 5 ft from front paw to head and 5 ft 2 in to 6 ft 2 in from head to tail (not including the tail). Characters Who Are Meigerian Landrisers * Dianatha Diamondfang * Brasah Fissureroar Scorchbinders * Nero Flameridge * Sol Goldenfire * Xevonnia Blazingblade Tiderulers * Psyren Whirlpool Airweavers * Aerie Hurriacaneswift Soulcatchers * Farvi Cursedblade Stormcallers * Ciel Sparkstrife * Thoren Sparkblade Gardenkeepers * Muldria Bloompaw * Dionysus Faunusever * Pan Faunusglade Coldgazers * Polaris Frostbane Category:Races